1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for recognizing alignment marks and to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board.
2. Discussion of the Background
In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2004-214247, a method is described for optimizing the mark recognition order when recognizing multiple alignment marks so that the travel distance of a camera which captures the images of alignment marks will become the shortest. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2007-214494, a mark recognition method is described for simultaneously recognizing alignment marks for determining positions and bad marks for showing the quality of individual boards. The contents of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 2004-214247 and 2007-214494 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety in the present application.